Friends?
by stranj100
Summary: Slash: m/m - Superboy/Robin - An alternate ending to issue 1 of the current Teen Titans.


Title: Friends?

Fandom: current Teen Titans comic

Pairing: Superboy/Robin

Rating: PG-13 (mild groping)

Summary: an alternate ending to issue #1

Warnings: Possible spoiler for issue #1 of current Teen Titans Disclaimer: Robin, Superboy, and the Teen Titans and all related characters are property of Time-Warner unless otherwise stated. The story is intellectual property of the author known as Stranj100.

Archive: Yes, just ask first.

Feedback: Praise strokes my ego and I write more. Helpful Criticism makes me a better writer. Flames are used by ignorant villagers to destroy 'monsters'.  
  
Friends?  
  
By Stranj100  
  
"Friends. You're smarter than you look," Robin said over his shoulder.  
  
The compliment warmed me and caused me to smile slightly. "I know."  
  
Robin turned around to face me and we stood there silently looking at each other. For the millionth time in my short life, I wished I had Superman's X- ray vision. I wanted to see Robin's eyes. The only time I had ever seen them with out those stupid green shades that Robin wore undercover was when he had taken off the mask and told all of Young Justice, his name was Alvin Dapper. Sure, the name was a lie, because no teenager with any self-respect would call himself Alvin instead of Al. Alvin makes you think of singing chipmunks. I remembered his eyes being a sky blue color. Not just any sky blue, but a pure sky blue like the skies over Kansas.  
  
Great, I'm already turning into a hick. Thank Rao for these weekends. Wait, how long had I been here thinking about Robin's eyes, a few seconds, minutes, an hour? The silence between us grew uncomfortable for me. Robin just stood there with his all-purpose stoic bat-face. I had to do something, but what? An impulse hit me. That would do. Even though I wanted to act quickly, like usual, I had to do this slowly, so Robin wouldn't raise his defenses.  
  
Continuing to look at Robins face, I stepped forward leaving less than a foot between us. He only raised his head to meet my gaze. This was good. I placed my hands on his sides just above his utility belt. I felt his body tense under my fingers, but he didn't bolt. This was really good. Finally, closing my eyes I leaned forward to claim his lips.  
  
I started the kiss gently. I didn't want to pressure Robin. When he leaned into it, I stopped hesitating and deepened the kiss. Using my tongue, I parted his lips. In his mouth, his tongue met mine and they began to wrestle back and forth trying to claim each other's mouth. Damn, Robin was a good kisser.  
  
My hands slid to his back drawing him to me. One hand rested between his shoulder blades and the other stroked the small of his back. I could feel the hardness of his body armor through the thin material of my t-shirt, I whished that it wasn't there. I wanted to feel his body, next to mine.  
  
His gloved hands traced along my body, causing me to shiver. One came to rest at the back of head entwined with my hair massaging my scalp. The other clamped itself to my ass cheek and needed.  
  
We only stopped kiss, when he let go of my head. We were both panting breathlessly. "So, what does this mean?" he asked.  
  
I shrugged. "Maybe something more than friends," I suggested.  
  
"You might be a genius."  
  
My smile turned into a full-blown grin. He smiled back a small almost smile. Then his computer chimed.  
  
"Looks like you've got mail," I said not wanting to let go.  
  
He shrugged this time. "I'll look at it later; I've got more important things... people to do, right now."  
  
"Oh, is there I line forming?"  
  
He just grinned.

Fin

A/N: this story was originally meant to have two parts. The second part was to be the story of the boys' first time. I decided not write for the sake of integrity, but recently I decided that I would try to write the second part as a realistic first time and not just smut filler. (nothing wrong with smut, mind you, smut can be good.) Then I realized that the second part would turn this fic's rating NC-17, so I've decided to publish it elsewhere. Now, I haven't typed it yet. It will have to wait until I finish the sequel to "When robins don't fly", it's called "caught in the act". Sometime after that "Friends?" will be posted in it's entirety on nfiction.com under the title, "Fresh Start"


End file.
